1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual feed apparatus of a robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Robot can convey a workpiece and perform a predetermined operation by changing a position and a posture. A pedestal on which workpieces are placed and a fence is arranged around the robot. An object arranged around the robot may be arranged within a range in which the robot is driven. When the robot is driven, the robot may come into contact with the peripheral object. In other words, the robot may interfere with the peripheral object.
In order to prevent the robot from interfering with the peripheral object, operation program can be generated for limiting the operation range of the robot. For example, when the position and the posture of the robot are set by the operation program, the positions and the postures can be set so that the robot does not interfere with the peripheral object.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-136123, a robot operation teaching support device for supporting generation of an operation program is disclosed. A robot controller of the operation teaching support device calculates a position in the future relating to an operation and a posture of the robot. It is disclosed that a simulator displays a posture of the robot in the operation at the calculated future position on a screen and judges the presence or absence of interference of the robot at the future position.